Halves Of A Whole
by OreoFudge'D
Summary: what if you got what you've wanted so bad again in your arms? what if fate takes a turn that makes things complicated again? :D kaho x len complete
1. Chapter 1

Kahoko's POV

It's been 6 years since I've played my violin. I tried to occupy myself with other hobbies. I concentrated on cooking, and now I have my own bakeshop.

Time never helped me to have justice. They say time heals all wounds, but maybe heartbreak is an exception. It's been a long time, but I've never gooten over hus smile, his face, his eyes, every small detail about him.

**Flashback**

_"Kaho-senpai.", Shimizu-kun called._

_:Hi. Shimizu-kun. Why are you here? Do you need help?", I asked._

_"Tsukimori-senpai wants to talk to you. At the rooftop."_

_I was taken back. He wants to talk to me?_

_"Did he say why?"_

_"Iie. Gomen."_

_"It's nothing. I;ll figure it out myself. Arigatou!". I smiled at him, and run to the rooftop._

_-----_

_I reached the rooftop. When I opened the door, I saw someone's back facing me. Obviously he's unaware of my presence._

_"Tsu-Tsukimori-kun.", I called him.''_

_"Hino-san."_

_"Shimizu-kun said that you want to talk to me."_

_"Hai."_

_"Why?"_

_He came closer, with hesitant steps. He stood on my back, and started to place something on my neck._

_The pendant is a beautiful ring. There's a diamond in the middle, and two smaller gems on the side, sapphire and garnet._

_"This is. Beautiful Arigatou, Tsukimori-kun. Uhm. Why did you give this to me?", I asked._

_"You'll know the reason here." He handed me a letter. "Don't open it until tomorrow. Read it at exactly 3 pm, at the practice room. Make sure no one sees you there. Don't bring anyone with you."_

_Then he left me there._

**End of Flashback**

Today, the necklace is placed at the pouch of my violin case. Every memory of him is locked there, my music score sheets, pieces, the violin itself, and the letter along with the necklace. I tried to thro them away, or bury them, but I can'. It's suicidal.

Every now and then, though 6 years has passed, every time I close my eyes, I was haunted by him. Every time I close my eyes, I can see his face. How am I going to get over it?

The memory of that day still hurts. The day I've read the letter. The pain is too much. Why does it have to be that way?

**Flashback**

_Tsukimori-kun was absent today. Something unusual. He's never been absent before, not that I know._

_No one bothered to open that topic, so I ignored it too. I can't help it, but anxiety keeps on hovering in me. This is not right; something's wrong._

_I followed his instructions. 3 pm. Practice room. Alone._

_"Mio. Nao. Nami. I can't come with you today. I'll see you tomorrow.", I waved them goodbye, and left for the practice room._

_I ran quickly. Good thing no one's there, so I entered one of the practice rooms._

_I opened my bag and took the letter. I opened to read it._

Kahoko,

When you read this letter, I'm not in Japan anymore. I'm coming with my parents and living with them for a long time. The teachers know, but I don't want them to break the news. I don't know how to say a proper goodbye to everyone, especially to you. That's the reason why I gave you this letter.

Thank you for helping me open my heart so that I can reach the perfect music I want. Thank you for giving me the inspiration, that's why I'm doing my best. I thank you for just being there, watching me. It gives me joy and confidence.

The necklace you're wearing was passed on from generation to generation in our clan. The other half of it is with me. I hope one day we'll meet, so that we can bind them together.

Sorry for being cold-hearted and stubborn. Thank you for breaking my walls. I love you. This is the only way.

Len

_Ï felt tears rush down. There should be another way._

**End of Flashback**

I was crying the whole time I was reading the letter. I tried to act normal after what happened. But there seems to be no way.

I gave up music. I quit the concours and stopped playing the violin. I tried to ignore everything that reminds me of him. I tried, buy I simply can't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Owns nothing. yada yada. :]** Reviews are appreciated. Cheers for the reviewers of the first chapter!

-ayame

-moonlight nocturne

-amutoxtakari

-lenkahofan

:D chapter 2

* * *

Len's POV

There are things in life you can't change. There are things you can't control; they just happen. There are things you don't expect.

I've been sulking during the past 6 years of my life. Six years ago, I've made the decision that would change my life. My choices: either my happiness or the happiness of others. What I chose: happiness of others. I never knew that it would hurt so much.

Before I'm just the son of theone of the world's greatest pianist and violinist. I'm just a music student at Seiso. I've met what they call 'perfection' in music for other people, but for mine? I'm nowhere near perfection. Something in my music is still missing.

Six years ago, I've reached perfection with the helpof Hino Kahoko, a genereal education student of our school. She helped me to find the missing thing in my music. She taught me that music should be from the heart, and I should express my feelings with it.

She opened my heart. She taught me how to love, something that is non-existent in my life. Maybe my parents have felt it, but me? No. I've been known as cold-hearted and emotionless, but when she entered my life, my barriers fall.

Except for Shimizu-kun, every boy in the concours likes Kahoko. I don't know why am I jealous everytime they talk to her, or make her blush. I'm jealous everytime they have fun. I want to be the one to have fun with her.

When I left her even without saying goodbye, the pain is unbearable. It's like a hole in my chest, ripping my heart away from me. The pain took my breath away. I don't know why it happened, it just dawned on me all of a sudden: I am in love with her. Not just the love for a friend, I've fallen for her, and I've fallen hard.

**Flashback**

_"Len. Are you sure about this?", my mother asked me as I exited my room. I was carrying my suitcases to place them at the living room._

_"Hai.", I replied._

_"Are you really sure? There's no turning back when we do this."_

_"Yes mom. I'm sure of it, and it's final. Like you said, no turning back."_

_"Okay. Just let me tell you one thing."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Don't do something that you will regret later in life."_

**End of Flashback**

I'm sitting in my room, staring ahead of me. Like my parents, I'm now a famous musician in America and Europe. I didn't perform in Japan, neither did my parents since the time we left.

"Len.", my mom called from the door.

"Yes?"

"I have some news."

"What is it?"

"We're going back to Japan."

When she said that, my heart skipped a beat. I'm overjoyed, but nervous at the same time. I don't know what to expect. What if they hate me now? What if they can't accept me?

"Why?", I asked.

"I think it's time to put back things to their proper places now."

"What?"

"I know that you gave the necklace to Kahoko, Len." I blushed.

"How?"

"The look on your face years ago. I know you love her. I can't blame you for leaving her. I can't blame you for going with us, but it's difficult to see you all this time. You can't get over her. You have to be with her again. Your eyes. Everytime we look at it, it's screaming her name."

I was too shocked to answer. Was it that obvious? And to tell my schoolmates that they are so revealing about their feelings. Ugh.

"We're leaving at midnight, so I suggest you pack. We'll be in Japan at the afternoon." She left me alone in my room.

I've packed my belongings faster than I expected. _Too excited. _I thought. Before I go, I need to talk to someone who can gather everyone who's from the concours so that we can catch up tomorrow.

"Hello?", a sleepy voice answered.

"Keiichi-kun? This is Tsukimori-kun."

"Tsukimori-kun? It's been so long."

"Hai. Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Can you gather the concours participants tomorrow? I just want to catch up with everyone since I know I've missed a lot. I'll be in Japan tomorrow afternoon. Don't tell the reason why you're calling them."

"Hai. Tsukimori-kun." I can hear the smile in his voice.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow. Have a safe trip.", then he hung up.

I can't wait for tomorrow. I would see her again. The reason why I'm coming back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. :] Sorry for the mistakes. grammar and spelling. ^^ i'm in a hurry. hehe.**

keep reviewing. :] this is chapter 3 for you.

disclaimer: owns nothing.

* * *

Len's POV

"Len. We're here.", my mom woke me up from my nap. We're now in Japan.

When we landed, I couldn't contain the feelings that rush in me. Happiness is the strongest. It feels like home. Once again, I feel like I'm complete; everything that's deprived from me for the past six years is here.

My parents and I headed for our car. The driver is already there, and he drove us straight to our old house.

"The house still looks the same. A little dusting is needed, but everything else is still perfect. We should now unpack.", my mom commented. I can't forget how much she love this house. When she's not away in concerts, she'd either play or arrange the house.

"I need to meet up with some people tonight so I won't be joining you for dinner.", I said as we carried our bags to our respective rooms.

"Who are you going to meet up with?", my mom asked, curiously.

"Concours participants. I asked helped from Shouku-san and Keiichi-kun. We're going to talk about the details.", I explained.

"Well. Have fun. Say hi to them for me. And tell Kaho-san to visit me here."

"Sure mom."

She beamed, then left. I wonder what's wrong with her, _Tell Kaho-san to visit me here. _Is she really trying to kill me?

-----

After two rings, the other line picked up.

"Konnichiwa. May I help you?", a woman asked from the other line.

"May I speak to Keiichi-kun?"

"Who's this?"

"Len-kun. And who's on the other line please?"

"Shouku-san. It's been so long. You're with Keiichi-kun already?"

"Yes. He's my fiancee. Wait. I'll call him first."

I heard footsteps and laughter from the other line, then someone picked the phone.

"Len-kun. How's the trip?", a sleepy voice answered.

"It's fine. Have you called out the other participants for tonight?"

"Hai. I also invited Ousaki-sensei and Kanazawa-sensei."

"Good."

"So. Do you need anything else?"

"Uh. Yea."

"What is it?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Is Kaho coming?" I admit that I am shocked to asked this, and so are they, but I can't help but ask.

"Hai. Don't worry. She will."

"How bad is it? When I left I mean." I hesitated on this question, knowing that I may hear something that will hurt me.

"Eh. Gomen. Maybe you should talk to Shouku here. They are the ones who's with her that time."

"Soudesuka. Arigatou."

There was silence from the other line, then some murmurs. After a while someone answered the phone again.

"Len-kun."

"Well. You already know what I asked."

"Uh. Hai. Kaho-san is in pain when you left." I winced at that. "She doesn't smile anymore. She's not her bubbly self anymore. There's no sparkle anymore. She stopped listening to music. She quitted the concours a week after you left, and she stopped playing the violin. She didn't interact much. She took culinary arts in college, and is now owning a bakeshop. Since you left, music left her life too."

I want to hurt myself badly. _This is your fault Len. Because you're so stubborn. _I can't blame myself more right now. What happened in the past is part of the past, it can't be repeated. I have the present to make up for the mess I've done, and see the results in the future.

"Oh. Gomen. For everything-" , she stopped me.

"Don't blame yourself. She told us that it's nobody's fault. He told us that she understands why you left."

"Arigatou, Shouku-san. For taking care of her."

"We're friends with her. More like family. We've been close to her ever since. She's like a sister to me."

"It's good for her. She's really like an angel."

"Hai. Well. We have to prepare for tonight."

"One more thing."

"What is it?"

"I want to surprise her. Please help me."

"Hai. We'll help. It will be a pleasure."

"Arigatou. See you tonight."

I hung up, and placed the phone at my desk. As I sit down at my bed, a tear escaped my face. I can't help it. She suffered because of me. This is the price I have to pay; I have to do this now. I don't care if I face rejection; this is the consequence of leaving her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cheers for the reviews! Thank you. :] tell me if this part of the story have problems. and keep looking for mistakes. i appreciate it. anyway. after this, i'll skip to the wedding, then the tragedy part. review again. :D  
**

disclaimer: owns nothing. yea yea.

* * *

Kahoko's POV

"Gomen! I'm late.", I shouted as I saw the other concours participants look at me. All of them are there; Shouku and Keiichi, Yunoki and Ayano, Hihara and Mio, Ryou and Nao, Ousaki-sensei and Kanazawa-sensei.

"Konbanwa Kaho-san. We all know you're going to be late that's why we waited outside.", Kanazawa-sensei said as he throw his cigarette in the ground. I blushed.

Suddenly, someone put a blindfold in me.

"What is this? Uh!", I complained.

"You have to wait Kaho-san. This is a surprise; don't mess up with it.", Ryou answered back, and the others laughed.

"Uh! Surprise? You know my birthday passed already and I don't like surprises! This is ridiculous."

"Just wait Kaho-san.", Keiichi cut my complaints.

"Hai." I gave up.

"Come with us." Nao and Mio dragged me as Ayano walked in front of me as Shouku pushed me at the back.

"Don't worry Kaho-san. You won't regret this." Ayano assured me.

"Thanks. Good luck to me."

We walked a little more, until they stopped.

"Kaho, remove your sandals.", Nao commanded.

"Are you crazy? I can't see where am I then you're asking me to remove my sandals?"

"Don't worry. I'll do it." Shouku volunteer.

"Gomen for throwing tantrums. I'm just unsure of this. Arigatou Shouku-san.", I apologized.

"It's nothing. Okay. We'll remove the blindfold now, but don't open your eyes until you hear the door close." Mio said.

"Hai."

They removed the blindfold, but I kept my eyes close. When I heard the door click, I opened my eyes.

The floor is full of flowers. _Roses. _It smells so wonderful. I felt my stomach make flips. What's with the flowers? I stepped forward a little more, following the trail the flowers made, until I reached its end.

There's a table. Placed above the table was my violin case. It's open, showing my violin, some music sheets, and the letter. In front of it lies a necklace. The necklace given to me by Len.

it's alreasy complete; in the middle of the ring there's a little diamond. It fits inside the ring perfectly.

"It's beautiful.", I whispered as tears flow down my face. I can't stop them; memories from the past started to haunt me again.

I didn't notice someone picked the necklace and place it in my neck. I felt a cold shiver down my spine as his skin touch mine. It's a familiar touch, something deprived from me.

"I missed you.", he whispered, then he wrapped his arms around me from my back. His touch is still the same; it's like a live wire to me. I felt electricity flow between us, and it's good. In his arms I feel safe; never in my life have I felt so happy since then.

"I missed you too.", I answered him as I release myself from his hug. I turned around and faced him.

He's still the same boy I fell in love with. Same topaz eyes and blue hair. Same aura. He looks a little mature, maybe because of age, but overall he's still handsome.

"You've changed. You're more handsome than I remembered.", I teased.

"You've changed too. But for me, you're still the most beautiful thing I've ever had." he hugged me again.

"I love you Len.", I whispered while lying in his chest.

"I love you too Kaho." He lifted my chim so our faces were less than an inch apart. We leaned a little closer, until our lips touched.

The feeling is frenzy, irresistible, unstoppable. It's such an addiction. Not that I was kissed before, but I think this is one of the best kisses I'll have. I felt the love, happiness, and longing that he wants to express. He's just too good -- I don't know why he needs to end up with me.

"Kaho." he whispered in my lips as we broke apart. I could feel the smile in his face.

"What?" he took something from his back pocket, and showed it in front of me.

He opened it, showing a beautiful ring. It looks similar to the pendant of me necklace. He kneeled in one leg and took my hand.

"I want you to be mine. I never want to leave your side. I want to be with you, to stay with you. I never imagined how hard it is to leave you. I'm sorry for everything. Will you marry me?"

I was shocked. I didn't see this coming. _Is this for real? _Among all people, Len Tsukimori wants to marry me?

"Yes. I will marry you." By now he's griining like crazy. He's about to kiss me when I placed my finger in his lips."In one condition." He pouted. He looks cute.

"Anything."

"Don't you dare leave me again without saying goodbye. Or rather, don't you dare leave again, ever." I warned him.

"Of course not. I'll always be with you."

"Forever?"

"I don't care when forever will end. I hope it won't end. And yes. Forever." He kissed me again, before placing the ring in my finger. When he's finished, we held on each others hands, and went inside to break the news to our friends.


	5. Chapter 5

_Skip: Wedding! :]]_

**this is the wedding. sorry if it's kinda cheesy and too emotional. a little OOC. apologies. anyway. keep reviewing and watch for mistakes. i'll skip years again after this. pretty crazy story. sorry.**

**remember: the wedding is not the end! :D i'll put something. hehe.**

disclaimer: owns nothing! :]

**

* * *

  
**

Kahoko's POV

Do you know how it feels when you've got everything that you wanted? Do you know how it feels when you've got the chance to be with the one you love for the rest of your life? Do you know how strong its bond is? What if today is the day; there's no turning back? How can you face your future, even though it's full of uncertainty? Are you ready to give full trust to the one who promised to hold on to you forever?

-----

"Kaho, it's time.", Shouku-san, my maid of honor, called me as she entered my dressing room. Today is my wedding day. It's been a year and a half since Len proposed to me. We slowly progressed on our relationship, because we didn't have it yet before he left. We took our time to prepare ourselves. After seven years of waiting, this is it.

"Kaho! You're so beautiful! Oh my!", Nami squealed as she entered the room. She's the one who helped me with the wedding plans, along with the other girls.

"I'm not. Well. Thank you. For everything.", I hugged her.

"Okay okay. Let me tell you this, You are a beauty. You're stunning today. No buts. No nothing. Anyway. Let's go!", she dragged me outside the room and went in front of the chapel. The doors are closed, but the music started playing. I started shaking.

"Kaho-san it's okay. You can do this." Shouku-san smiled at me. It's been seven months since her wedding with Kaiichi-kun, the best man.

"Whew. Help me. I can't take the pressure.", I was about to sob, when my mom engulfed me in a hug.

"Kaho. You can do this. You're a strong girl. You've passed through a lot. This is just the biggest step. And because you're used to the small once, you can do this. Okay? Now. Breathe. Relax. Think about what lies ahead.", my mom comforted me. Her words helped me absorb. After a while, I have myself in one piece.

"I'll be the next Kaho-san. You can do it.", Shouku-san hugged me one last time before walking down the isle.

"We're up honey.", my dad whispered.

As the doors open again, I was blinded by the light. I blinked a few times before I saw the inside. It's beautifully decorated with white flowers. We tried to stick with one color, but the bridesmaids' and the maid of honor's dress were dresses of there own choice. At first, I thought it was a dream. I thought my imagination is just playing with me, until I saw what I'm looking for.

He looked gorgeous in his black tuxedo. With a smile in his face and a spark of happiness in his eyes, I know he's for real. I know we're winning; there are no boundaries. From now on, we're facing everything together, without letting go. I didn't tear my eyes from him until my father placed my hand to his.

"I've taken good care of her, now it's your job.", my father said.

"I will never fail you.", he answered to him. Once again, we look at each other's eyes, as the ceremony started.

I was daydreaming the whole ceremony. I still couldn't believe that I deserve this man. Though coldhearted and stubborn at first, he's now another person. Someone with a big heart.

"Kaho, you've opened my heart to fully understand what music is. You've melted the ice that surrounded my heart. You showed me that there's much more to life than myself. You taught me that music comes from the heart, you can only find its perfection if you pour out your feelings to it. Music is like a puzzle piece; once it finds the music of its other half, it comes out perfectly. Kaho I love you. I promise to hold on to you, forever."

He said his vows confidently, with hope and happiness. Now it's my turn.

"Len, you showed me that you will always affect the people by your decisions. Every move you make, you can make someone happy or sad. You taught me what love is that night when we played together; I didn't expect that you're the one I'm going to fall in love with. I thought you hated me at first, but in the end of that chapter of our lives, you told me you love me. It doesn't matter what decisions we've made before that hurt both of us; now is the time to make up for the things we've missed. Len, I love you. I promise to hold on to you, forever."

As I say my vows, I know my tears are coming along. I don't care; they are tears of happiness. The priest reached the ring from Keiichi-kun that gave us a small smile.

"I, Len Tsukimori, do take Kahoko Hino, as my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live."

"I, Kahoko Hino, do take Len Tsukimori, as my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live."

"With this ring, I give you my life, my heart, my everything. I promise to love you for the rest of our lives."

"With this ring, I give you my life, my heart, my everything. I promise to love you for the rest of our lives."

"With the power vested in me by this church and this country, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As soon as the priest finished his life, Len's lips were on mine. Our tongues dance as we start to forget everyone who's watching us. Soon enough, we stopped, with smiles on our faces. We held on each other's hands as we face those who witnessed this special day in our lives.


	6. author's note :

message to readers: i'm only updating in weekends. apologies. :D i'll be back to school tomorrow and i'm unsure when can i update next. maybe on saturday but during the weekdays, slim chance. anyway, continue reading! thank you for the reviews so far. i'll update ASAP. promise. i'll skip on time again. the next chapter will be about 8 months later. :]

anyway. i'm new on writing the wedding stuff. sorry. but i'll do my best. hehe.

sorry if it's cheesy. i'm really 'high' when i'm writing this.

sorry for the misspelled name. sorry sorry. :]

i enjoy writing fanfics for la corda, and i have lots of ideas for another story after this. they're just rambled, so i'm still organizing them.

much love everyone! i'll be won't have time to miss me.

take care. :D

-danni. :]] // oreofudge'D


	7. Chapter 7

**this is for everyone. :] i missed posting so even though my sched is full, i still did this. :] review!**

_**Disclaimer" owns nothing. yada. :D**_

_

* * *

1 year after the wedding. :]]_

Kahoko's POV

Today is our first year anniversary. I still can't get over the fact that I was married to Len. Well, I never get aloong with him before when we're still in high school. He's like an ice cube, just like our other friends said, but I've melted that ice; he revealed to me what he really is.

With regards to our anniversary, Len agreed to have a concert. And I have to tell him what I'm hiding after the concert because he's already been suspicious about it.

**Flashback**

_A week before the concert..._

_"I can't do this Shouku. Are you kidding me? Pregnancy test?", I look at the strips with shock. We're in the bathroom. I called Shouku to come over because I begin throwing up._

_"Just try it. Please?", she asked._

_"Okay. Even if this is weird. I'll get over it.", I whispered._

_-----_

_After a few minutes, we looked at the results._

_"K-Kaho-san. It's-", she stuttered._

_"Positive?", I said, looking at the strip._

_"Congratulations Kaho-san. You're going to be a mom.", she giggled shyly._

_"Thank you for doing this with me.", I hugged her tight._

_-----_

_When Len arrived at our home after our concert, I began to throw up again._

_"Kaho. Kaho. What's the matter? Are you sick? What?", he asked quickly and nervously._

_"Yes I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy.", I replied. I was really dizzy though. My vision started to become blurry then I felt myself hitting the floor until two strong arms held me._

**End of Flashback**

-----

"The concert is wonderful, as always. Good job Kaho, Len.", Ryou complimented. Our friends arrived at the backstage as soon as the concert was finished.

"Thank you.", Len answered. It's good that they begin to warm up on each other.

"Well. We won't interrupt you for the night. We're going now.", Mio waved goodbye and so did the others.

When they left, Len took my hand and he kissed it.

"I never thought I'll deserve someone like you.", he whispered on my ear.

"I should be the one saying that.", I objected.

"Nuh-uh. I've hurt you so much in the past. I'm just paying up for everything. And because I love you, I'll be here for you. Whatever happens, whatever the cost of being with you is, I'll never leave you. Unless you want to kick me out of your life.", he laughed at that.

"I'll never kick you out. I'll always be with you. The past is done. You know, life is so good to me. I have a lot to thank for."

"Yes. Kaho. Thank you."

"For what?", I asked, confused.

"Thank you for loving me. Thank you for making you mine.", he said.

We stared at each other's eyes like lovestruck teenagers. Every moment I spent wiith him, I continue to fall harder. He may be imperfect, but that makes our relationship more perfect. We fit into each other like puzzle pieces; halves of a whole.

"Len. I have something important to tell you.", I broke the staring contest. Not that I got tired of it, I just need to get over this as soon as possible.

"Of course.", he said.

"Can we go to the garden? I'll tell to you there."

"Okay." He carried me bridal style and went to the garden near the concert area.

-----

"I'm sorry for worrying you last week about throwing up.", I apologized.

"Don't. It's my job to take good care of you. So what is it?", he asked.

"Don't be angry. Promise?"

"Promise."

"Len. I'm pregnant."

As I say those words, Len instantly pulled me to a hug.

"Thank you for giving me that gift. I always wanted a child. Now we'll have one. Thank you my Kaho. I love you.", he said. I never expected him to react like this. I pushed him away and looked at him.

"You're not angry or mad?",I asked. Tears are now starting to fall in my face, tears of happiness.

"Of course. This is because of our love. Why should I hate it? Now. My heart just got bigger because I have to love more people.", he smiled. I jumped in his arms.

"By the way. Happy first anniversary Len.", I greeted him.

"Happy anniversary too my Kaho.", he greeted back as we shared a passionate kiss.

-----

Third Person's POV

The spy heard and recorded every word, so that his boss won't doubt him. He's still confused why his boss would want to sneak on what's happening between the two lovers.

He opened his phone, and started to call his boss.

"Yunoki Azuma speaking.", a voice from the other line said.

"Confirmed. Girl is pregnant. Boy is overjoyed. Move to Plan 2?", the agent asked.

"Yes. Next concert which is scheduled in 3 months. Hit in the heart.", then Azuma hung up.

-----

Azuma's POV

I won't let this work. Kahoko is pregnant to Tsukimori's descendant. She's supposed to be mine. She used to be mine. She used to make my life a little more excited, but since that bastard left, she lost hapiness.

I'm the one who should make her happy. She should be the one to help me continue our blood line. She should be mine. Yunoki Kahoko shall exist, not Tsukimori Kahoko.

Three months from now, my life would be better. After the death of Kahoko, he'll suffer. He'll try to kill himself. At least, I know my enemies will be banished. I'll win this time. She's better dead than not be with me.

* * *

flames from yunoki's fans! ahh! don't kill me. :]


	8. Chapter 8

**this is the meanie! :]****don't kill me. anyways. continue reviewing and reading. sorry to all yunoki fangirls! :]**

**disclaimer: owns nothing. yadda. :]**

_

* * *

Fast Forward: 3 months later. :] Sorry._

Kahoko POV

Have you ever imagined that in a flash, your life would change? One second, you've got everything in your hands; in the next one, your world crumbles down. I never thought that someone would like me out of this world. Someone would think I'm better dead. This things hurts me, emotionally. I've always strived to be good to others, always reaching a helping hand.

What if your life is at risk, but someone who means the world to you changes it? What if instead of you fighting for your life, it's someone you love?

-----

It's been 5 months since a new life started inmy womb. When I think of being a mother, I always have this butterfly-in-my-stomach effect. It's pretty surprising that I'll be the mother of Len's twin. Yes. They are twins. A boy and a girl. For now, my life seems so perfect.I didn't know what's in store for me.

Today, Len is having another concert. A fundraiser for a new school wing at our old Alma Mater. They asked un if we could perform for them, but since I look a little too bulgy, Len decided to do the honors instead. We can't just let the opportunity pass; in that school our love started to blossom. This thing is just a simple thank you, they deserve more from us.

"Kaho.", he whispered as he snaked his arms around me my waist. He buried his face on my hair.

"Hey. Are you ready?", I asked him.

"Of course. Why not? I have a wonderful wife, a daughter and son. My future holds a great family for me. What else is there to ask for?", he answered while kissing my neck.

"True." I turned around as his lips catch mine. We shared another passionate moment until someone knocked the door.

"Okay. I know you're making out there. But please? It can wait later.", Hamai Misa teased while laughing.

"Sure mom. We're coming.", Len shouted.

"Let's go now. Your mom's right; this can wait." I kissed his lips softly as I dragged him on the door. When I turned the knob, I had this crazy nervous feeling. _There's something wrong. _I tried to hide it from Len as I continued to turn the door until we're out.

"Whew. I thought you two won't come out. Come on now. Let's not keep the people waiting.", Hamai Misa dragged us to the limo.

-----

When we're in thecar, I felt that someone is watching my every move, hoping that I'll do a mistake. _What's wrong with me? Ugh. This is not right. _I thought. This is just a concert right? We'll get over this in a matter of time.

"Is there something worrying you?", Len asked. He's looking at me with eyes full of worry. Do I look like I'm not so good?

"Nothing. Just thinking.", I lied.

I know that he knows I lied, but he shrugged. That's what I want about him; he knows if I want to talk about it now or later. He understands my expressions.

-----

After a few minutes, the limo pulled in front of our old school. From the window I could see our friends and our families, smiling at us. I looked at everyone, checking if they're complete. I noticed that everyone's there, except for Azuma. Ayano is there; that's suspicious. _Maybe he's busy that's why he didn't come over to watch._

The driver opened the door, and I tepped outside. Len followed quickly. We held our hands together, walking slowly to our family and friends when I heard a shout. I felt Len's body lean on me.

I turned around and saw Len's eyes shut. I reached for his back and touched something warm flowing. _Blood. His blood. Oh my god._

He collapsed in my lap. I looked at him and saw his face, peaceful and pale. _Oh no. _He's not going to die. He's not going to die. I kept on chanting it in my mind.

"Len. You're not giving up on me. Len. Wake up. Len. Open your eyes. Please.", I begged. I didn't care even if my vision is blurry. Here in my arms is the man I love, not opening his eyes. I didn't feel the presence of our friends rush on my side. I didn't hear the ambulance siren as its distance neared us. All that matters is him, right now. He's not going to die.

-----

It's just a second. We're laughing then we're crying. I still feel his blood in my hands. That bullet is taking him away from me.

Not now. He doesn't deserve this. Not now when we promised to face the future. I continued to sob on someone's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**OKAY. i made Azuma OOC. and i apologize for that. sorry for offending his fans. hope you still read my sorry. please? please? *begs. i still need you to criticize the story.**

**this is for Azuma's fans. for LenxKaho fans. this is for you too. :]**

**sorry for the grammar and spelling problems.**

**the next update should be later tonight or tomorrow.**

**_1 month after. Azuma is OOC again, I think. Apologies._**

-----

Azuma's POV

I have never been this guilty in my life before. Seeing the one I love in pain. Even though she doesn't love me, she's still a friend. It's hard to see her in pain.

Len? Even though we never did become good friends, he's still a good person. He has taken great care for Kaho. He loves him so much that he's willing to give up his life just for her to be safe. He deserves her, the family they're about to have, and the future ahead of them. I admit that I'm jealous, but I didn't act the proper way.

-----

I was planning on leaving Japan for good. I want to forget the things I've done. I always feel guilty everytime I enter the door of Len's room. I can feel sadness, and this is all because of me.

I don't have the guts to tell Kaho personally that I was the one that caused her pain. I have been so selfish; I didn't take time to look on what's mine.

As I sat on my study room, I took a piece of paper and pen. The last things I would like to tell Kaho.

_Kaho._

_I'm sorry for everything. I have been so selfish. I can't just tell you face to face what I've done. It's such a poor excuse; I've acted like a child, without caring what my actions are._

_That day of the concert, you were the one who should be shot. I thought that if you won't be mine, then Len can't have you either. I thought that you're better dead. I'm sorry for making your life miserable._

_I was the one who planned it all. I didn't expect my plans to backfire. I didn't know that Len would take the bullet for you. I know you notice him acting fast and strange at your back. I know he sensed something bad happening. I know he was about to push you down. I know that because I'm with the shooter,_

_Sorry for everything. I know this letter and my apologies won't be enough. I won't bother your life again._

_Azuma_

I folded the paper and put it in an envelope, writing information necessary so that Kaho will receive it. She deserves to be happy. Pain should never be a part of her life. She's been too good, She deserves more.

I jumped in the car as I exited the postal office. Today I'll leave Japan for England. I'll stay there, and maybe find what I'm looking for.

Kaho taught me a lot. She taught me things I never know that existed: care, happiness, excitement, love. She taught me to be soft and change my other side. She taught me that my life is a mess; I should stick to the truth. Today, I walk away. I'm going to start life all over again.


	10. Chapter 10

**this is the one with the letter, for kaho. involves len's condition, a little. :]** read and review again. please? :D

disclaimer: owns nothing. yadda. :]

* * *

_1 month later. Same time as Chap. 8. :]]_

-----

Kahoko's POV

It's hard to keep track of everything around you when your world is crumbling. It's as if life is being sucked out of you. Never in my life have I felt this empty. Hollow. Why did this even happen? He doesn't deserve this. He deserves a life.

-----

I was sitting on the arm chair beside Len's bed. He looks too frail. Needles and tubes are stuck in his body. Something is connected to the machine that monitors his heart. He slipped into coma 2 weeks ago, and all I did is sit here, watching and waiting him to wake up.

"Hey. I got the ultrasound results. We're having twins, a boy and a girl? Isn't it good? You know, I wish they are talented like you. I wish they look like you, especially the boy. I want them to be outgoing. I want them to enjoy their life with a happy and complete family. I want them to see both their parents at the end of the day, smiling because they both have lots of accomplishments.", I talked to him. I felt tears falling on my cheeks, but I didn't mind them.

"Maybe they are good musicians too. Talented and charming. I hope they'll find their happiness through music's help. Do you remember the times when we're still in high school, and everytime we passed on each other on the corridor you glare while I smile? Remember when I cut my hand then you got angry because it can greatly affect my playing? There's also a time you run to me on the practice rooms, and then you're sick. You grabbed my hand and leaned on my shoulder?", I kept on telling him the memories we've had, even though I'm unsure if he hears it.

"Remember when you left, then you gave me the necklace, hoping that we'll put the parts together? Like halves of a whole? You know the time you proposed the time you returned? Then there's the wedding. I never imagined I'll be your wife, Len. Your other half.", I was sobbing this time. These are the greatest memories we've had, and it's hard to relive it right now.

"You know what? I am surprised that I fit in your arms perfectly. When we held on each other's hands, I felt this surge of electricity. It may be funny, but it's the truth. I missed your touch, I missed your warmth, I missed your hugs. I missed your kisses every night. I miss everything about you. It's just hard to see you like this. I don't want to lose you, knowing there's no way I can fight for you.", I whispered while holding his hands. They're colder than usual.

As soon as I released his hand, the door opened. A nurse appeared, holding a white envelope.

"There's a letter for you here. I'll leave you now.", she said, smiling a little. She exited the room. I looked at the envelope and saw that it's addressed for me. I opened the letter, and read its contents.

_Kaho._

_I'm sorry for everything. I have been so selfish. I can't just tell you face to face what I've done. It's such a poor excuse; I've acted like a child, without caring what my actions are._

_That day of the concert, you were the one who should be shot. I thought that if you won't be mine, then Len can't have you either. I thought that you're better dead. I'm sorry for making your life miserable._

_I was the one who planned it all. I didn't expect my plans to backfire. I didn't know that Len would take the bullet for you. I know you notice him acting fast and strange at your back. I know he sensed something bad happening. I know he was about to push you down. I know that because I'm with the shooter,_

_Sorry for everything. I know this letter and my apologies won't be enough. I won't bother your life again._

_Azuma_

Azuma just confessed? I read the letter again, to absorb what it wants to say. It's really there. He said that he's the one responsible for this. My sadness, my loneliness, my pain, he's the one to blame.

I want to confront him and show him the anger I was hiding for a long time. I so badly want to hit him, to yell at him. I want to shout at him how miserable my life did become because of him. But I can't. I simply can't. There's no pain, even sadness and loneliness is a lost cause. I have become numb, as I let sleep wash over me. I need to rest and escape from reality. Maybe my own mind can shelter me from the horrors of this world.


	11. Chapter 11

_**this is the cliff! :] anyway. read and review. this story is about to end. but i'll try to make a new one. **_

_dislaimer: owns nothing. :(_

_

* * *

Another Skip: 2 months after the accident. :]_

Kahoko's POV

When all things start to crumble, are you going to lose hope for someone you love? Are you going to give up and try to live an empty life? Or are you going to fight, even though the future is uncertain?

-----

It's been two months since that dreadful night. Len's is still lying peacefully in the hospital bed, not moving. His condition is still the same, or is becoming worse. What did he do to have this fate?

The letter from Azuma helped me. It cleared up everything. Now, I understand what he wants and why he did that. After I received the letter, I tried to reach them, successfully. My friendship with him and Ayano became stronger. They always call, asking for Len's condition or the baby's. They are both excited for the twins; they're coming back to Japan just to see them.

My stomach is now pretty big, making it hard for me to move. The twins inside are constantly kicking, which is giving me a hard time. Good thing Hamai Misa is always there, and so is my mother. They really love babies.

-----

"Hey.", I whispered to sleeping Len. I brushed his hair because it starts to fall in his face.

"You know what? The twins are getting bigger everyday in my stomach. They are excited to see their daddy.", a tear fell from my face. I hold his hand, and kissed his wrist.

"Everyone is visiting you every now and then. They help me in moving around. Our moms are so happy that the babies are going to be born soon. They even started shopping for their clothes and accessories." I laughed a little, remembering our moms shopping at a baby store weeks ago.

"Everyone isn't only waiting for the twins. They are also waiting for you to wake up. You've been asleep for 2 months now. You sure are gaining strength.", I continued. I call his condition asleep; coma is just hard to believe in.

"Len, please wake up. For the people who are happy to hear you play. For our our family. For the twins. For me.", more tears started to come.

"Remember when we played Ave Maria at Shouku's summer house years ago? I missed that time. I miss the times when we play together and we are in our world. I miss hearing your music." I got my violin from the case, and positioned my face.

"This is for you Len.", I said, and started to play. Emotions flooded the music as I play. I remembered the good times, the bad times. If there is just another chance.

As I finished the song, the door opened. Hamai Misa appeared.

"Ave Maria. Such a wonderful song. I missed you play dear. It's good you played again.", she smiled. I noticed her eyes were red.

"Thank you.", I said. She spproached, and I hugged her as she hugged me.

"I have some news for you. Bad news. I'm sorry.", she said. She started the waterworks again.

"Huh? What do you mean?", I asked, puzzled.

"The doctors asked if we want to pull. To pull the plug." She didn't look at my face when I said those words.

When she said that, my body became numb. Pull the plug? Is this a joke? This can't be. Len is strong. We are fighting for him. I didn't cry, nor did I move.

"Kaho. Kaho.", Hamai Misa called.

"I'm sorry. It's just. Hard to take." I leaned on her, and started to cry. I can't be numb for a long time. I'm not that person who hides emotions.

"Dear. It's okay. We are not the one deciding. You are.", she said. I looked at her.

"Me? Why me?"

"You are the strongest among us in fighting this tragedy in our lives. You always stayed by his side. You're the one who gives him the strength to continue. I can see it in your eyes. There is hope every time you look at him."

Silence filled for a while. I tried to absorb what she said and think over it. After a while, I started to talk.

"I will. Just give us time. I can't let him go now. I know he's still going to wake.I trust him. He promised never to leave." I smiled sadly at her. She did the same.

"I trust him too. I know he'll wake up too.", she kissed my forehead and left. I touched Len's hand again, and talked to him.

"Remember that you promised never to leave again. Right? We need you Len. You promised to stay, and I promised to wait for you. I love you.", I reached for his forehead and kissed it before sleeping by Len's side. Maybe dreams will help me understand our situation more.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the biggest leap in the story. I know that this story is a little fast, and this is about to end. (tear) anyway. i hope you enjoyed reading this story. this is my first story, ever. sorry if there are times when the characters are OOC.**

**i'll try to put another fanfic for la corda d'oro. i can't promise, but i'll do my best.**

**disclaimer: owns nothing. yadda.**

-----

_Another skip: a month after the news. :]_

Kahoko's POV

I've been watching him for the past 3 months now. Everytime I look at him, I could always see hope. He may not move, but his presence radiates hope for me. Everyone thinks that I'm going to give him up the time I learned about the news, but I'm still here. I can wait for forever just for me to see him open his eyes one more time. Those golden eyes of his.

Azuma and Ayano returned to Japan 2 weeks ago. They visited us, and we did catch up on things. That day, Azuma apologized personally.

_Flashback_

_Ayano left us in the room. She bought something on the cafeteria. Azuma took the opportunity to talk._

_"Kaho-san.", he said._

_"Yes?", I asked._

_"Uhm. I don't know how to say this, but I'm sorry. I want to apologize for this. I know you're miserable and sad because of what I did. I know I can't bring that time back."_

_"It's okay. You're forgiven a long time ago.", I smiled sadly at him. He looked confused._

_"How come can you forgive me for this? I almost took half of your life. I almost killed Len."_

_"You're forgiven not because I can't hold grudges. I understand how you feel. I' still mad because of the accident, but you aren't the one I should be mad at. It's what you did. We all make mistakes, this is just one of yours. I can manage."_

_There is a long pause after that. We sat in silence for a while until he whispered._

_"You can manage? How?", he askeed in disbelief._

_"I don't know how or why. It's just everytime I look at him I know it's worth the wait and fight. He may not wake up today, but there's always tomorrow. He promised to stay and never leave. That's the reason I'm still holding on."_

_"You are one great person Tsukimori Kahoko. I'm glad we're friends. You can still see the light shining even though darkness has already covered everything around you.",he said. I can feel that he's proud calling me Tsukimori Kahoko._

_"We all have our second chance. I just gave yours because I know that deep inside your heart, there's a different person. not the part of you that you showed me, but the part that everyone loved."_

_"I owe you a lot. You've changed my life, gave me a chance, and helped me choose what side if me I am supposed to follow."_

_"It's nothing. It's the only thing I can do." I smiled._

_End of Flashback_

"Good morning." I kissed Len's forehead. "Do you know you're asleep for 3 months now? You missed all the pregnancy hormone's effect." I touched his face.

"You know what, they are planning on pulling the plug today." I whispered at him. I felt a tear fall, but I held back the others that threatened to fall. _You have to be strong for everyone, for your kids, for him._

"They are doing it later when everyone's here. They want to see you for the last time. They missed you a lot. They want to spend more time with you, but they thought there's no other way.", my voice is already shaky.

"I never thought of being tired waiting for your eyes to open again. I want to see you smile again, hear you laugh, see your blush that appears rarely. I want to listen to you play again. I miss everything about you." I held his hand.

"I know you promised. I know you never fail to do your promises. But why now? Why can't you prove that you'll never leave me? Why aren't you waking up?" I let emotions to me now. I don't care if I look like a mess; I've been a mess for the past 3 months.

"You won't even have time to meet your son and your daughter. I'm sure they'll look like you a lot. I want you to spend time with them. I know you'll make a good father. I just can't understand why are you letting them do this to you. You're just there, not moving. In a moment, they can kill you. Can't you just show them that you're going to stay?"

"I love you. I know you know it. I can't live my life the same as before without you. You're my other half. My other piece. how do you expect me to life without my life?"

"The necklace. It symbolizes our lives. You and me are halves of whole." I paused to take a deep breath. "I just wish that you're here to hug me again and tell me that everything will be fine."

I stopped, not knowing what else I'm going to say. I decided to sleepwhile holding his hand, cherishing the last moments we'll have.

-----

_I am obviously dreaming because I can see Len playing his violin in front of me. He still plays with such skill and grace. He's the one I love, someone I could never live without._

_After a song, he put his violin down, and faced me._

_"Kaho.", he smiled. I can't help but hug him tight._

_"I thought you're going to leave us." I looked at his eyes. It mirrors the same emotions I can feel right now; comfort, happiness, love._

_"I can't leave without saying goodbye." He said as he buried his face on my hair._

_"Goodbye? What do you mean goodbye?" I pushed him away a little._

_"I don't know if I'm still strong enough to stay. I'm willing, I'll trade for anything. But I'm not sure."_

_"Please stay. You promised." I begged._

_"I know. I have heard every word you've said to me all this time."_

_"And then?"_

_"And then I thought of coming back for my family. I know they need me." He smiled at that._

_"Do you know that.. They are pulling the plug today?", I asked quietly._

_"Yes. That too."_

_"Will you come?"_

_"Just wait for me there. I'll be there. Just as I promised."_

_"Of course I'll be there. I won't miss it for the world."_

_"See you my love."_

_"See you too. I'll be waiting." I was about to turn back when he grabbed my hand._

_"Wait. I can't wait for later for this." He crashed his soft lips into mine before walking away._

I woke up, seeing that it's almost time. I just have to wait for him, just as he promised.

-----

"It's time.", i whispered as I looked at Len. There isn't a change, and I'm so anxious. _Just as I promised. _I can hear his words.

The doctor entered the room with a nurse. They went on the side of his bed as they prepared the materials. Everyone in the room is crying buckets, but I stay silent. I just have to wait for him.

"Can I do something before you pull it? Please?", I asked the doctor. He nodded.

I stood up from the chair and reached for my violin at the small sofa. I opened it and grabbed my violin. I closed my eyes, remembering the past. I started to play the song where everything started.

Music filled the air, but its emotions are different from the emotions of the others in the room. Instead of sadness and mourning, the song is full of hope and life. Carefree, as Len said before. It's beautiful, but it's missing something.

I finished the song with a small smile in my face and a tear falling from my eyes. My eyes are still closel as I dropped my hands on my sides. I continued to close my eyes, thinking of Len's promise in my dream. Suddenly, a familiar hand intertwined in mine. For the first time in 3 months, I smiled a true and happy smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**this is the last, or second to the last chapter before the epilogue. enjoy, read, and review! i need the reviews before finishing this story. :D remember, i promised for a happy ending. and this is it.  
**

**disclaimer: owns nothing. by now. :) *evil laugh**

**

* * *

  
**

Kahoko's POV

"Oh. Len.", Hamai Misa hugged his son fiercely when he saw his hand moved into mine. She was crying buckets. I know that, even though my eyes are still closed. I don't want this too end.

I heard him groan, and I opened my eyes. I saw that he's trying to talk, but the tube that's in his throat made it impossible. I smiled. After all this time, maybe he's got lots to tell.

"We'll leave you for a while. You need time.", Shouko said as she kissed my cheek. Hamai Misa kissed my cheek too, and everyone followed them outside. A few seconds later, we're alone. I looked at him as his eyes locked with mine. I sat down on the side of his bed and reached for his face. He smiled a little.

"I thought you'd never come. I'm sorry for doubting you.", I said without looking at him. I feel bad; why would I even doubt him if I trust him so much? He released his hand from mine, and I felt pain. Maybe I deserve this, but then he took my hand and draw a figure with his fingers.

He started from the middle, then a curve going down. He did this on the other side too. I realized what he's doing: he's drawing a heart. Another way to tell someone I love you.

"I love you too. And I missed you." I know I'm losing it again. I felt sobs trying to break, and they successfully did. Len reached his hand to wipe the tears away.

"You know what? The babies always kick when I tell you I love you. Maybe they feel it too.", I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"They're so lucky to have you as their father. You're caring, loving, king, adorable, talented. Maybe you're cold at times, but inside you're sweet. I'm sure that the kids will love you." I looked at him, and saw a tear fall from his cheek.

"Why are you crying? Is there something wrong? Are you hurt?" I asked, panicked. He shook his head.

"You just tell me when you can talk again. Okay? Now we better rest.", I said to him. I was about to go to the sofa when I saw him patting his side.

"You want me to sleep by your side?" He nodded.

"Are you sure? I may be too big." He shook his head.

"Okay." I smiled as I sat on the bed before resting my head on his chest. I kissed his cheek swiftly.

"I love you Len. Sleep now. I promise that I'm going to be here when you wake up." I lay there, content with my life. I'm happy now, my husband is back, and we're going to have a good future.

-----

_Days after -- Len could talk again. :]_

Len's POV

Since that day, my life changed. I didn't think that my life can end in a blink. Now, life for me is something worth taking care of. I should pass through every moment of it with happiness, with my family, with Kahoko.

"Thank goodness. I missed talking.", I said to my wife. Kahoko is smiling at me while rubbing her tummy. It's pretty big right now.

"I missed hearing your voice.", she simply said.

"I missed the warmth of your skin. I missed the times I help you with regards on your posture when playing the violin. That way, I could hold you, so close.", I held her hand.

"I missed dancing every night with you at our room without distractions, or music. It's just silence. Just the two of us.", she smiled while thinking.

"When I'm done here, we'll do that again every night. I promise."

"You just scared me with this and that, but I got over it. And I trust you with your promise. You've proven yourself already."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." She kissed my forehead and leaned hers on mine. I caught her off guard by kissing her.

"It's no fair! You're just there in bed and here I am, a pregnant woman. Ugh.", she groaned. I laughed.

"Well, I saved your life."

"And I'm grateful for it. I'm proud you did it. You didn't just save a life, but 3 lives."

"I won't regret it. You are much more important than myself. I will be willing to give my life for you anytime you want." I kissed her again.

"You're one awesome man, Tsukimori Len."

"I'm glad you think I'm one, Tsukimori Kahoko."


	14. Chapter 14

**this is the last chapter. this story is about to end. *sniff. anyway. am i still going to name their kids? i can't think of japanese names. sorry. can you suggest? for a boy and a girl. :] this is the baby chapter! thank you for the support and everything. *hugs. next is the epilogue.  
**

**read and review! please? please? please?**

**disclaimer: owns nothing.**

Kahoko's POV

"Ah! Len, you are so dead! You are the reason for this!", I yelled at my husband who is grinning at me. Is he insane? I am going to labor and he's freaking happy?

"You can do it honey. I love you.", he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Ahh! It hurts. I-i-it h-h-hurts.", I whimpered.

"You can do this. We're soon having babies!", he smiled. I smiled back. I know this will end soon.

"You know Kaho we're going to take a video of you in labor!", Hihara yelled from the back.

"What the hell! Mio, better stop your husband or I swear he won't live tomorrow!", I shouted.

"You sure are scary when you're in pain." my husband chuckled.

"Laugh all you want mister. You won't have babies with me anymore if you laugh again." I threatened him, and he bursted into laughter.

"You think I'm kidding? You are going to join Hihara to. AHH!" I shouted again as we entered the room. Len is there because he's my husband. My mom and mother-in-law are also there.

"Kahoko we're going to C-section for twins.", my doctor said.

"Just get the babies out now. Ahh!"

The doctor injected something on me. Anesthesia. A few seconds later, the lower half of my body is numb. No pain.

"Sorry for the yelling at you a while ago. I just do that when I'm in pain. With everyone teasing me." I explained to him. He kissed me and laughed.

"I know. It's.. Wow. I can't explain my feelings now. I'm going to be a father. For real!", he smiled. I've never seen him smile so much before.

"You'll make a good father." I toouched his cheek.

"You're going to be a good mother."

-----

"Oh my gosh. The girl is so beautiful. The boy is adorable.", Ayano smiled as we handed her our daughter. Azuma held our son.

"He's got his father's hair, but her mom's eyes. He looks composed. Overall he's like Len's little replica." Azuma commented and everyone agreed.

"The girl's the same as Kahoko. Red hair, flushed cheeks. She's moving every now and then. Little Kahoko." Ayano brushed my daughter's hair.

"I can't believe I'm a grandma.", Hamai Misa said.

"Me too.", my mom added. They hugged each other.

"I think it's best if we let then rest." Keiichi suggested.

"Okay. Can we stay here a little more longer?", Ayano asked.

"Okay. Bye guys.", I waved at the others as they waved back. When we're all alone, I started to talk.

"Ayano. Azuma." I called them.

"Hm?", Ayano asked.

"You remembered in our wedding. Shouko is the maid of honor and Keiichi is the best man, right?" I asked them. Both nodded and beamed. They already know what are we up too.

"Well. We want to ask if you want to be the godparents of our kids." Len said.

"That's too much. But yes. We would love to." Azuma answered as he kissed Ayano's cheek.

"Good." I smiled.

The couple stayed for a while, talking about things. They are already wrapped around the our kids' little fingers. Around dinnertime, they left. Len put the kids at the crib then hopped at my side.

"It's really great. Having kids." Len said, hugging me close.

"Yes. It's so new, yet I'm so sure of having them."

"We have to sleep my dear wife. we've gone through a long day."

"I love you Len. Good night."

"I love you too Kaho." He kissed me again, then we slept in each other's arms.


	15. epilogue

**this is the epilogue! :( as much as i love this story, i have to end it here. thank you all for your support, reviews, hits, alerts, and favorites! it helped me along the way. hope you continue reading this story even though it ended. also, review! :D**

**i already have an idea for my next fanfic. still la corda. be posted in a week or 2.**

**-danni // oreofudge "DD**

**disclaimer: i don't own la corda. but i love it. :)**

Epilogue

Kahoko's POV -- 8 years later

"Hey honey. How's the day of my pregnant wife?" Len wrapped his hands around my bulging stomach. Again. I'm pregnant for our fourth child.

"Exhausting. Even the smallest of all movements makes me tired." I complained. I am really having a hard time moving around. Being a housewife is no good for someone like me. I have 8 year old twins who are busy studying their sheet music and a five year old son who's fooling around.

"Don't worry. I'm always here to help you rest at night right?" He kissed me, then patted my stomach. "Naughty girl. Don't give mommy a hard time." He kissed my stomach.

"The baby inside is already asleep. Scolding won't do anything good." I smiled at him. Out of nowhere, two pairs of arms hugged Len's and my legs.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!", my daughter greeted cheerfully. She's such a ball of energy.

"Hey dear princess." Len carried her to our bed. Daddy's girl.

"Hey Dad. Hi Mom.", my eldest son climbed our bed and kissed my cheek with a wet kiss.

"Mama. Dada.", a small voice said from the doorway. Our youngest son. Len stood up, got him and placed him on bed.

"How are you little man? You're growing up so fast." Len ruffled the hair of our son as he smiled.

"So. What are we going to do tonight?" I asked them.

"Can you tell us the story of Violin Romance? Please?" my daughter begged.

"I'm a boy, but I really love that story.", my eldest son added.

"Once upon a time, a prince and a princess met at a ball. At first, the prince is cold-hearted, telling everyone he doesn't need anything. For him, he's just hiding at the shadow of his parents. He tols them that his life is nothing for him. The princess is a happy-go-lucky girl who can cheer up everyone. All the boys at the ball are head-over-heels on her, but her eyes are only to the cold-hearted prince playing a violin at the middle of the night." I started. I saw Len shrug at the 'head over heels' comment, but it's his idea. I continued.

"One night, the princess went out to the gardens to think and have some fresh air. The princess is also a skilled violin player. She played the song that the prince is playing the first time she saw him play. The prince is sleeping is sleeping in his room, but he woke up as soon as he heard the wonderful sound. It warmed his heart. He grabbed his violin and went to the balcony, seeing the princess playing. He played with her, their music in perfect harmony. All the people at the castle heard them play, and for the first time, love blossomed between the two."I smiled, remembering the that time at the beach house.

"Soon after the ball, the prince confessed his feelings for the princess, which she returned back. Everyone expected it to happen, and they cheered for the lovely couple. Since that time, they're together and were inseparable." It's not what happened, obviously. We just admitted it to ourselves that we are in love. With each other.

"One day, the prince has to go away to study and meet the world. Even though it hurts for both of them, they can't do anything. Before the prince left, he gave the princess a letter and a necklace. The half of the necklace's pendant is with the prince. They are both hoping that one day, they'd meet each other again.

"The princess was devastated since that day. She stopped playing music. She stopped coming to balls. Everything that reminds her of him -- he shoved them away. She quitted on her past life, and pursued for another dream. For six years, she lived an agony filled life. She's always crying. One day, she received an invitation to a friend's ball, which she can't let down. She went there, not knowing the surprise that awaits her." This time, Len interrupted me because this is his favorite part of 'our' fairytale.

"The prince returned. He prepared a surprise for the princess. He let their friends get her violin case which holds every memory of him. He set things up. Once again, he joined the halves of the pendant. He waited for her at the palace gardens. When she arrived, he put the necklace on her. She forgave him quickly, something he didn't expect. One night, once again, love filled the air." He stopped to let me continue.

"They waited for a pretty long time. They both need it, seeing that they have to take things slowly but surely. After waiting they got married. It's really magical. The prince and the princess exchanged their vows, promising to love each other forever, and they sealed it with a passionate kiss. Everyone's happy that they've got their happy ending, but it's not yet the end."

"You see, there's this jealous prince who likes the princess a lot. He planned to kill the princess when he learned that she's pregnant. He doesn't want them to be happy together. One night, during a ball, the jealous prince put his plan into action. He tried to kill the princess, but the prince is there to protect her. Thus, it's the prince's life that was put into danger." The kids' eyes were wide. They always have that reaction in that part of the story.

"They tried to heal the prince, using machines to help him. He didn't wake up for a long time, but the princess never left his side. She knows that he's going to wake up to be be with his new family as a husband and father."

"The night before they put the machines away, the princess dreamed. The princes talked to the princess. He told her to remove the machines that were connected to him. She told him he'll die if they do that, but he promised to be there."

"Whe she woke up, the time has come. They're going to remove the machines. Before they do that, the princes played their song with her violin. After playing it, the prince grabbed her hand, and he woke up."

"Time passed. They've had the twins." Len shuffled the twin's heads. "They've got a baby boy." I kissed my son at his cheek. "And now, she's pregnant with a new daughter." Len kissed my stomach. "And they lived happily ever after. Again." We said at the same time.

"It's really wonderful. Violin romance. Impossible, but true. Magical." my daughter yawned.

"You're the prince and the princess right? Dada? Mama?" our youngest son asked. We both nodded.

"We're happy you fell in love with each other. We're happy Daddy decided to say.", my eldest son said. I smiled.

"Of course. I love all of you. Now, up to bed. Goodnight." We kissed them as they strolled outside to their rooms, leaving the two of us alone.

"Violin Romance. I thought it's just a myth." Len hugged me as we lay at the bed.

"I thought so too. But we gave life to it." I rested my head on his chest.

"Know what? I can stay like this forever." He kissed me.

"I can say the same too."

_The End -- :DD happily ever after after all._

**special mention :]**

**for the favorites:**

_**-Skyz-Angels- **_

_**Black Rabbit-Chan **_

_**Evanette chan **_

_**Josephina13 **_

_**Moons-Chan **_

_**Saikono-san **_

_**Swift Ninja Layla **_

_**amutoxtakari **_

_**animeprincess22 **_

_**engravedruby **_

_**kaho14belle **_

_**yuenying848 **_

**for the alerts:**

_**Evanette chan **_

_**Moonlight Nocturne **_

_**Saikono-san **_

_**Shinigami Youko **_

_**Xythri **_

_**amutoxtakari **_

_**ariesgerl **_

_**bishoujosyne **_

_**engravedruby **_

_**freyasakura **_

_**kaho14belle **_

_**tak1391 **_

_**yuenying848 **_

_**yuki-eiji **_

**thank you again! i'll be back with my new story soon! :]**


End file.
